Renaissance and Revolution
Welcome class, For the next few weeks, we will be studying the European Renaissance. You will use a variety of sources to learn about two aspects of the European Renaissance. You will develop a thesis about the topics you choose, write a research paper of 3 - 4 pages, and create a page of your sources (bibliography). Renaissance background information :Part I) Read this Renaissance website and take good notes on each of the sections. This must be completed before you move on to the research paper in Part 2. NOTE: The work you do on this section will become the introduction to your research paper. Renaissance research paper :Part II) We will follow this webquest as a guideline. This is just a starting place. You will get a lot more information from the links in the next section. Useful Renaissance links /sln/Leonardo/LeonardosPerspective.html the technique of perspective] Browse around on this Renaissance website for tons of ideas for your paper. This is a link to many more links about lots of Renaissance topics. Renaissance Artists This is a good site for information about some famous Renaissance artists Learn about the Italian Renaissance artists. More about Italian Renaissance Artists Visit the Sistine Chapel online Sistine Chapel Tour Check out this Leondardo da Vinci website Another Leonardo da Vinci website Michelangelo Buonarroti Scientific Revolution This is a good site for information on the Scientific Revolution Find out more about how Islam infuenced science and the Scientific Revolution Lecture notes on the work of Copernicus and Galileo Biography of Nicolaus Copernicus Women of the Renaissance (See Political Figures for links to Queen Elizabeth I) LOADS of links to Famous women of the Renaissance Another great list of links for women of the Renaissance General information on women of the Renaissance The life of Joan of Arc Mary I of England -- a.k.a. "Bloody Mary' Political Figures Information on Queen Elizabeth I Lots of details about the life of Queen Elizabeth I The life of Henry VIII Religious Figures The life of Martin Luther The life of Sir Thomas More Renaissance Writers All you ever wanted to know about Niccolo Machiavelli The Tupac Shakur - Machiavelli link Medieval Europe project Click on the links below for information on your research area. General information on Life in the Middle Ages Feudalism Diagram of a Manor Another general information link about the Middle Ages Tons of Middle Ages links Another cool website about Medieval Europe Very cool site on Women in the Middle Ages Good link about Medieval Castles Lifestyles of Medieval Peasants A guided tour of Medieval Europe Good information on the Crusades Black Plague link Code of Chivalry for the knights Chivalry Link to information on four Medieval Muslim scientists "How Islam kept us out of the dark Ages" Muslim achievements in Math Christianity in the Middle Ages "Dark Ages" Research paper Information on Africa during the Middle Ages Art of Medieval India Medieval Islamic culture Heian Period in Japan Tang and Song Dynasties Mayan Mathematics More Mayan Math The Empire of Ancient Ghana Golden Age of Islam Gupta Empire in India Timbuktu West African Kimgdoms African Empires Golden Age of China Golden Age of China Aztecs More on the Aztecs Mayans Mayan astronomy Heian Japan Art of the Heian period More on the Heian period Maps Interactive map of the Roman Empire Europe Geography map games Map of Europe in the Fifteenth Century Online interactive map game Other resources Life in the Roman Empire Del.icio.us is a great way to search the web and to keep track of where you go. How do I cite onlline sources from the world wide web my bibliography? Click here to find out how. What is Humanism?